


When the Student is Ready

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [161]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mild Humor, Self-Defense, Sparring, Spies and Secret Agents, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please teach me to fight like a girl." Tony looked at Natasha with those puppy dog eyes as if what he'd said didn't sound even a little bit absurd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Student is Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LiveJournal Comment Fic community: [any. any. Fight Like A Girl.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570620.html?thread=79902972#t79902972)

"Please teach me to fight like a girl." Tony looked at Natasha with those puppy dog eyes as if what he'd said didn't sound even a little bit absurd.  
  
"Stark."  
  
"I'm serious!" he protested, hand to his chest. "Put you against any of the guys on this team, and I want to fight like you."  
  
Natasha lowered her boxing gloves and shook her head in fond exasperation. "You don't have the leg strength for it. Men are stronger in their upper bodies."  
  
"Oh." Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "How about Clint? Can he take you down in hand to hand?"  
  
She raised one eyebrow. Take her down now? Natasha and Clint in pitched battle had always been close to a draw with Natasha carrying a slight lead. They weren't worried about looking pretty, just trying to kill their opponent in the most effective way possible. "He'll do. I'll book you tomorrow for seven."  
  
"Isn't that a little late?"  
  
"In the morning, Stark." She stopped his protest by lifting the other brow. "Unless you want to get up when I do." Natasha started training at four and JARVIS certainly knew it, so it stood to reason that Tony did too.  
  
He shook his head. "Seven is fine."  
  
She smiled.

* * *

"Four in the morning is a heathenish hour," Clint muttered heatedly when Natasha's moving around finally got too loud to let him sleep.  
  
"You should convert," she told him unrepentantly and dropped an affectionate kiss on the top of his head. "I booked you a training session with Tony for seven."  
  
Clint dropped his head back to the pillow and groaned. "Tell him I don't need a suit."  
  
"It's not for you." He could hear the smile in her voice. "He wanted to learn to fight like me."  
  
Clint cracked an eyelid and squinted at her. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No. I didn't tell him that would require signing over his life to the job."  
  
"No kidding." Clint closed his eye again. "Wake me at six."  
  
"I'll be training."  
  
"Your dumpee, your reminder." He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but you didn't throw any size or shape of challenge in front of the Black Widow then present your back, not if you wanted to enjoy the following hours.  
  
"Wake yourself." He felt her arm pass near his face as she reached for his alarm clock and set it to (he presumed) six o'clock. "Enjoy."  
  
If there was one thing Clint was certain of by the time she disappeared, it was that she was looking forward to seeing Tony deal with a whole new level of workout. Well, what do you know, Clint hated to disappoint a lady.


End file.
